Recent development has suggested an electronic still camera device in which video signals are stored or recorded in the disc housed in a disc cartridge. The stored or recorded signals are converted into or reproduced to still pictures.
An example of such electronic still camera comprises a camera for storing the video signal in a magnetic disc in the disc cartridge and a reproducing or playback unit for playing the magnetic transducer as already stored.
With reference to FIG. 9, the disc cartridge used for the electronic still camera comprises a disc cartridge jacket 10 of hard material formed into a substantially rectangular and flat shape and provided at outer circumference thereof with a plurality of positioning datum holes 11, 12. The magnetic disc 16 is rotatably housed in the jacket 10 with a small gap toward both radial and axial directions. The disc cartridge jacket is formed on its surface with a window 17 for exposing the magnetic disc 16 to a transducer and has a dust preventive shutter 13 for opening or closing the window 17. Also, the jacket is formed at center portion of both surfaces with an aperture 15 which is located correspondingly to a center hub 14 of the disc 16.
The disc is formed at the center hub 14 with a hole 18 which has substantially triangular shape with each of sides curved into a circular arc, to which a central spindle 9 associated with a drive motor (not shown) is engaged with tight fit and permits to rotate the disc 16.
Already proposed have been various types of loading mechanisms which are to set the disc cartridge 1 at such positions of camera or playback device that the signals are stored and the stored signals are converted into pictures. In this regard, operationability is an important factor particularly in the playback device.
The front loading system is generally adapted for the loading device of a cassette type video tape recorder (VTR). The loading mechanism has the front panel formed with an insertion opening into which a tape cassette is inserted and slightly thrust rearward. The tape cassette is automatically transferred in the horizontal and, thereafter, vertical directions toward the position for storing and reproducing signals in the device.